The Drinking Game
by alwayshopeful20
Summary: Raven thought she had experienced everything. But after one crazy drunk night, and a game her favorite green teammate came up with, she finds herself making a decision that could change her life forever. Raven/BB. Rated T.


**Chapter one- "I Never"**

Whoever came up with this stupid drinking game deserved to be punched in the face. The five titans sat around a circular table, shot glasses sitting in front of each one of them, and a big bottle of whiskey sitting in the middle. It must have been cyborg or Beast Boy that came up with the idea, Raven remembered thinking. Robin was adamant against the game, explaining that teen titans should always be alert and ready in case of an emergency. Star fire was excited, only because of the word game and the promise to have a good time. Raven frankly and quickly denied the offer at first, but Beast Boy's nagging and somewhat cute persuasion made her reluctantly agree to play the game. After finally getting Robin to sit at the table, Beast boy explained the game.

"Okie Dokie!" He excitedly said, his legs sitting crisscross in his chair. The table sat not far from a large window that over looked the water, but the night was dark and not much could be seen out of it. A light from the kitchen area left a subtle glow around the titans. Beast boy glanced at the members of the table, a wide grin against his face as he explained the rules. "We go around the table, and everyone says something they've never done. If you have done it, you take a shot. The fun part is, if you don't take a shot, and the rest of the team thinks your lying, then you have to do something embarrassing."

Raven rolled her eyes as Starfire let out of slight giggle, her pale fingers slightly resting against her lips. "Sounds exciting!"

"Okay I'm going to start!" Beast boy said, his high pitched voice excited. Raven was somewhat interested, but she kept her focus down toward the lanky fingers that sat in her lap. Beast boy looked at him team mates once again as he took a few moments deciding what to say. There was tension and build up around the table, as if Beast Boy was about to say something life changing. "I have never," He paused again, intentionally building up the tension and even Raven couldn't deny she could feel her heart racing.

"I have never kissed Robin!"

Raven shot her head up, her eyes quickly shooting at Starfire. Cybrog let out a low laugh, his eyes looking at the alien next to him. The whole team knew that Robin and Starfire have done a whole that more kissing, but the blush on her face was still a pink as ever. "Me!" She finally exlaimed, letting out a cute laugh as her eyes shifted to Robin, who had that smile he always did when he looked at his girlfriend.

"Honey," Robin said after a moments has passed. "Your supposed to take a shot."

The table erupted in laughter at Starfire's clueless face, and started laughing even harder at her face when she forced down the shot. Even Raven was giggling.

The Players took turns around the table. Cyborg thought of the craziest things that made everyone laugh, and made most of them drink. It took Starfire a few tries to understand she was supposed to say something other people at done, not what she had, and at first Raven wanted to skip her turn, she had always hated being put on the spot. But after she had swallowed down a few shots of whiskey she was starting to have fun. Robin tried to come up with things that made everyone except him drink, and Beast Boy kept on trying to single one person out, and embarrass them in the process. Even though the Titans had been together for years, they didn't have very many nights like this. The ones were they could just be best friends, and not saving the world.

Starfire had just finished saying that she had never peed while standing up and giggled uncontrollable as she watched the boys swallow down the shots. She thought that one had been pretty clever.

"Okay, okay," Cyborg drew the attention to himself, blinking his eyes together for a moment as she tries to get words to come out of his mouth. "I have a good one!" He cleared his throat, his words slightly slurring together, his head dangling back as he started to laugh. "I've never had a crush on Beast boy!"

Drunk laughter erupted from everyone at the table except one. It was obvious who the statement was directed toward. Raven and Beast boy's relationship had been complicated. Over the years they had gone from hating each other to friends and now no one really knew what they were. It was like they were in this unspoken relationship, neither would admit their feelings but everyone knew something was there.

"Come on, Raven!" Starfire giddily jumped in her seat. "Drink!"

"No," Raven said, blinking. "Even when I'm drunk I still don't like Beast boy." She closed her eyes, smiling to herself.

"I think somebody's lying!" Robin exclaimed, his voice loud and the others titans laughter filled the room. "She has to do something embarrassing!"

"Oh!" Cyborg thought of something, gently nudging Robin on the shoulder. "Kiss him Raven. Kiss Beast Boy." He said he quietly, subtle laughter escaping his lips like a kid teasing someone on the play ground.

"Yay!" Starfire said. "Kiss him! Kiss him!"

Raven blinked a few times as she filtered what Cyborg had said. She looked around the table, her eyes finally settling on the green boy sitting next to her. "You know you want too Raven!" Beast Boy laughed.

"Shut up!" Raven said, but almost flirty as she noticed her fingers finding their way to beast boys shirt, tugging him in for a kiss. Raven was definitely drunk. It wasn't just a peck, she had tugged him into her hard, her lips force ably finding her way to his. Beast Boy found his hands to Raven's waist, shutting his eyes tight as his tongue found it's way into Raven.

Cheering erupted from the fellow Titans as Raven pushed Beast boy away, almost making him fall out of his chair. "Damn, Raven." He said, wiping his mouth. "I didn't know you liked me that much."

Raven blinked her eyes open, the expression on her face suddenly finding his way to angry. "I don't like you. It was for the damn game."

"I think we both know that's not true." Beast boy said back, maybe a little harsh than he had expected.

"Your a conceited Jerk!" Raven said. "I would never have feelings for an immature, annoying green guy!"

"Your full of shit, Raven!" Beast boy was offended, his voice getting loud as he screamed to her face. He had to hold onto the table to keep from falling out of his chair.

"Everybody calm down," Cyborg said. "Let's just play the game."

"Your right Cy," Raven said harshly, a somewhat sinister smile across her face. "It's my turn." Her voice sounded determined and she looked right at Beast Boy as she spoke. "I never fell for a blonde bimbo with shitty powers," Raven's voice was getting louder. "That turned out to be an evil bitch and stabbed us all in the back." She was satisfied with her choice, looking at Beast Boy as he took a minute to take in what she had said.

Beast boy took the shot calming, harshly placing his shot glass back on the table, anger in his eyes. "I have never been such a loser that the only person I ever fell for a book that turned out to be an evil monster!"

Raven threw her shot glass at beast boy then, and Beast Boy tried to duck it, but just ended up knocking his chair over anyway. He crashed to the ground, letting out a tired groan as he hit his head against the carpet. "Your a bitchy drunk."

He opened his eyes to see Raven walking out of the common room, almost tripping a few times before she was gone. Beast boy closed his eyes again, letting out a sigh as he rested against the soft carpet.

This is why it was an unspoken thing. Everyone knew Raven had a hard time with her emotions. Putting her on blast like that wasn't very cool.

* * *

"Raven," Beast boy knocked lightly on her door, blinking at her name carved into it. "I'm sorry about what happened!" He sounded as if he had a hard time keeping his thoughts straight, keeping both of his hands on either side of the door to stand up straight. It only seemed like a second before Raven opened the door, but Beast Boy wasn't really sure.

He clumsily followed her into her room. He sat next to her on her made bed, his hands holding him up. "I'm sorry too," Raven said, her fingers rubbing against her face. "I overreacted."

"I shouldn't have edged you on," Beast boy nodded. "I know how you are about stuff like that." Raven found herself laying down on her bed, her arms outstretched as she let out a comfortable sigh. Beast Boy took a minute, seemingly laughing to himself about something before he turned his head to see Raven, her eyes were closed, her hood down with a slight smile across her face and Beast Boy thought she looked nice. "But that kiss," Beast Boy started talking against, his eyes glazing over Raven's room. She used to never let him in here, but more time past things changed and he found himself in here more often, just to chat and try to make her laugh, or just understand her better. "I always wandered what that would be like."

"What did you think?" She asked, genuinely curious. "Was I bad?"

"God no, Raven." Beast Boy laughed to himself, cocking his head back. "I thought it was amazing. Do you want to show me again?"

Raven laughed a little. She continued to lay down in her bed, and watched as he shaky fingers tugged at Beast Boy's messy shirt. "I'll show you down here."

Beast boy doesn't say another word. He climbs over her, his hands holding himself on either side of her and he looks at her for a moment before he reaches down to kiss her. His lips feel right against hers, and she can't but think she had always wandered what this would be like too. She would never have to courage to do anything like this if she wasn't drunk. She finds herself moaning as he finds his lips meeting her cheeks and her neck and then to her chest.

Raven never though a fun night like this would have become one of the weirdest, awkwardest, embarrassing and most perfect moments she's ever had.


End file.
